demi-hunters
by RebelArtemis
Summary: The Clave have issued a new law, Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary end up joining Simon at his school 'Goode high'
1. Chapter 1

**It's a short first chapter but please let me know what you think**

Alec P.o.V

I walked from the main area to the living quarters with a grim look on my face. The Clave had issued a new law, 'shadowhunters under the age of 18 will be required to attend mundane school' and I was the one who had to tell Jace. I walked down the hall to his room slowly, going over in my head what I was going to say. I knocked on his door once. I waited for a short moment before it was opened.

'Hey Alec' Clary said, I waved at her,

'Is Jace in there?' I asked it was a stupid question but I already said it before thought about it.

'Nooooooo, don't come in' I heard a voice call

'Sure he's right here' she replied rolling her eyes and opening the door further. Jace was sitting on his bed with full face makeup on, I tried to hold in my laughter. Tried.

'Shut up Alec' he grumbled

'W-what happened?' I asked clutching my stomach.

'I threatened him that I would tell Izzy what he said about her cooking' Clary said coming to stand next to me,

'Wow, pure evil' I said rolling my eyes still laughing.

'Izzy had already said if he said one more bad thing about it she would take his stele and throw him off Brooklyn Bridge' she continued

'Oh,'

'Why are you here anyway' Jace snapped, I threw my hands up in defence

'The clave have made a new law' I told them, he raised his eyebrows

'Go oooon' he said waving his hand in circles,

'They said that any shadowhunter under the age of 18 needs to attend mundane school.' I said inconspicuously making my way to the door,

'Oh this day gets better and better, first my sister threatens to throw me off a bridge, then my girlfriend threatens to give me to the girl wanting to throw me off a bridge now we have to spend 7 hours a day with a bunch of stupid mundanes!' he shouted throwing his hands up in the air, it was hard to take him seriously with hot pink lipstick and green and blue eyeshadow. I saw Clary roll her eyes, she sat down next to him.

'It's not that bad, you forget that I spent 16 years in mundane schooling, when do we start Alec?'

'Monday, we're going to a place called Goode High' I told her, her eyes widened and she started to bounce excitedly.


	2. Dinner

Clary P.o.V

Jace had finally got over the fact that we had to go high school, even know it took all weekend. I was excited to go to Goode, it was my old high school while I thought I was mundane, I had missed a year of school. I wonder if all my old friends are still there. I decided to go train while I could, who knows how much time i'll have after school.

It turns out isabelle and Jace had the same idea. I grabbed a Seraph Blade and joined in,

'Hey clare-bear' Jace cooed, I rolled my eyes and tried my best to ignore him, we practiced for at least an hour before Izzy stopped,

'I'm gonna go make dinner, see you guys later' I saw Jace's eyes bulge from their sockets.

'Ummm, actually Izzy, me and Clary are going out for dinner tonight, sorry' babbled Jace quickly,I tilted my head in confusion. My boyfriend gave me a look saing 'just go with it' I smirked and had an evil thought, but decided to not go through with it. Izzy looked suspicious of us but let us go, Jace dragged me away from the training room.

'So where are we going?' I asked innocently, Jace groaned. He was silent for a minute before speaking.

'we could go to the mall, eat at the food court' I nodded,

'Let's invite Magnus and Alec too, and Izzy. we don't want anyone to have food poisoning, we've got school tommorow' I agreed, Jace looked hurt,

'What don't want to spend alone time with me Clare-bear' he smirked, I rolled my eyes for the 4th time that hour. His arm slid around my waist, I felt my cheeks get hotter. He grinned at me and pulled me into a kiss, someone coughed behind us. We pulled apart to see who it was. It was Magnus.

'Sorry Biscuit, but Isabelle wanted you two in the kitchen,' he said smirking, Jace rolled his eyes. I took his hand and dragged him with my to go find Isabelle. We found her leaning against the counter with her head in her hands.

'Can I please come with you to dinner, I burnt the food and all we have left is snacks not a real meal,' she pleaded, before Jace could say anything to make her mad I replied

'Sure' she smiled then hugged me,

'Thanks.' she seemed happy, but of course my boyfriend had to ruin that,

'To be completely honest, Clary did say to invite you, Alec and Magnus because, quote, 'no one wants food poisoning before school',' he said inspecting his nails, I glared at him.

'Your an asshole' I muttered, he laughed. Surprisingly so did Izzy.

'Come on let's go find the boys' she chuckled, Jace stood there shell shocked. I smirked, and stood up on my toes to pat him on the arm, then walked past him; following Izzy. suddenly I felt a hand slyly wrap around my waist. Jace picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, despite my screams of protest. I heard him laugh at my antics, I tried to hit him in the face several times and after the 5th, I was rewarded with the sound of him giving a small yelp. Someone sighed,

'Put her down Herondale' I heard Magnus groan, Jace put me down; but continued to hold his hand securely around my waist. 'Right, so I heard Isabelle Fortunat- I mean, Unfortunately burt our dinner so we are going to the mall, yes?' Magnus asked trying to hide his relief. Izzy growled at him. 'Well well lovelies and Jace, lets go' Magnus hurried, pushing us all in the way of the stairs with his magic.

'Ok, ok, we get it. Move fast' I moaned trying to regain control of where I was going. Magnus stopped, 'let us at least get a coat first,' I bargained, he nodded. Once we were all ready, we headed off to the mall.


	3. Old Friends

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I had an idea to make Isabelle and Clary Parabati, please let me know your thoughts on the idea. enjoy the chapter.**

Clary P.o.V

As soon as we got to the mall, Isabelle dragged me to the nearest clothes shop, which was Hot Topic. Whilst in there I heard a voice I somehow recognised.

'Ughhh, holy Hera Piper we've been in here a hour, can't we just go get food,' they moaned. I knew exactly who it was, Percy Jackson, he was one of my best friends along with Simon. I flew around the corner and threw myself into his arms.

'PERCY!' I squealed.

'CLARY!' I heard isabelle call after me, Percy pushed me away

'For goodness sake Nicole, I'm not interested,' he said rolling his eyes, I pouted.

'Maybe look at me first, seaweed brain,' I folded my arms, his eyes focused on my face.

'CLARY!' he exclaimed, he pulled me back into a hug,

'That' it, I'm getting Jace!' Izzy warned me, I ignored her. Percy pulled back to look at me, his eyes widened as soon as he spotted my runes,

'YOU GOT TATTOOS! CLARISSA!' he shouted at me, causing people to turn heads, I winced at him when he used my full name. I just pointed to his forearm. His mouth went into an 'O' shape. I went back in for another hug, but a blonde girl coughed to get our attention. Percy started jumping on the spot, like he did when he got really excited,

'I'm guessing this is Piper then?' I asked, Percy shook his head.

'This is Annabeth, my girlfriend' he said grinning like a maniac.

'So this is the girlfriend you told me and Simon about so much,' I said looking her up and down.

'Clare-bear!' I heard Jace call,

'She's not going to answer to that, Jace' Izzy told him you could practically hear her eyes roll

'Yes she will, she loves my nickname' Jace argued back with mock hurt,

'Biscuit!' Magnus shouted,

'Over here!' I shouted back, they all rounded the corner. Jace's eyes instantly went to Percy,

'Jace, Alec Izzy Magnus, this is Percy, my best friend in Goode, Percy this is Magnus, a good friend, Isabelle, she's like a sister, Alec, we put up with each other, and this is Jace, my boyfriend' I said proudly, Percy marched up to Jace, looking him up and down.

'Hurt Clary and I swear bad things will happen to you, and I'm guessing you're the one to encouraged her to get Tattoos, you should be stopping her getting them' he snarled at him, then turned to me, 'I really thought you'd get with Simon, oh and no more tattoos' he told me, Jace scowled at him, I rolled my eyes and once again pointed at his forearm. A blonde guy, who looked like Annabeth's brother came towards us,

'Bro, Get ready to thank the gods, Piper and Hazel are done,' he said grinning, he high fived Percy,

'Who are they?' the blonds guy asked,

'This is Clary, you know the girl me, Nico and Thals told you about, oh and her friends, Clary, I really thought Simon would come with you, you two were inseparable in High school. Don't tell me you've ditched him for them,' I was about to answer but Jace started to mutter,

'We don't have to take the mundane everywhere, tonight was meant to be a shadowhunters night, no mundanes' I facepalmed knowing Percy could hear him, Issy slapped Jace on the arm, Magnus just stared at him, I noticed Annabeth snap her attention to us, I had a feeling she knew what a shadowhunter was,

'I do beg your pardon _oh high and mighty Nephilim_ I did not know' he said rolling his eyes,

'Oh for goodness sake Magnus, your with Alec and have saved our ass too many times to count,' Jace snapped,

'What did you call simon?' Percy warned narrowing his eyes,

'Well it's about time we were leaving,' I hurried, 'come on guys.' As soon as we got out side both me and Isabelle turned on Jace, I slapped him around the head.

'Jonathan Christopher Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale!' I slapping him after each word, all I could see was red,

'Ummm, Clary, maybe you need to calm down,' Isabelle said worried, I tried taking deep breaths but it didn't work. I decided to get out my stele. I drew a couple of swirled lines on my skin, focusing on creating a rune to calm me down. As soon as I felt it was done, it glowed a gold and I instantly felt relaxed.

'Come on let's go and get food,' I said dreamily. I noticed everyone exchange worried looks with each other.


	4. sorry (not deleting story)

I am planning to continue this story as I am very fond of it but I haven't had the time with school. I have also found some new interests and resurfaced some old ones. sorry for not updating but there will be chapters soon, hopfully.


	5. flirting

Percy P.o.V

The first thing I thought of when I say Clary's new friends was, 'bad influence' and I still haven't made my mind up on them yet, I turned to Annabeth and smirked. She looked very jealous, I took her into my arms from behind.

"What did you think of Clary, wise girl?" I asked she turned around in my arms to face me and grimaced.

"Other than the biased opinion of her being another female, she seemed nice?" she sighed,

"She is, I'm not too sure of her friends though. They seem like a bad influence on her. Last time I saw her was last year, she was a normal art student that you could never tear away from their notebook, yet now she seems a lot more….."

"Social? Capable of looking after herself?" Annabeth questioned

"No no, she was that before. She got a detention with me before since she started a fight with a student that was bullying our friend Simon, she punched them in the face, she just seems more edgy, dangerous" I explained,

"So how did you get detention for it?" Annabeth inquired,

"Oh, I got detention for just being around and not helping the asshole, I get blamed for most things, remember" I chuckled remembering the day It happened, I was pulled out of the memory by Jason, Piper and Hazel coming over to us. Piper and Hazel had a bag each.

"All of that time wasted on just ONE BAG!" I exclaimed, the girls just laughed whilst me and Jason just stood there annoyed,

"Come on let's go meet up with everyone else, I'm hungry" Jason moaned, I nodded and gestured for us to leave the shop, we headed to the food court.

We all met up outside of food heaven,

"So where we sittin'?" Leo asked, I looked around the court and spotted Clary over on the far side, luckily for me the only table left was next to them. Jason was the one that pointed it out. We all walked over, I made a point to keep my head down so that they wouldn't recognize me. I glanced over at her and it looked like she was happy. Her and her boyfriend, James I think, were taking it in turns to throw food at each other and trying to catch in their mouths. We all sat down at the table and decided on what we wanted, I couldn't stop myself looking over at my best friend every so often, sometimes the black haired girl caught me, but she didn't say anything. I started a conversation with Annabeth and Piper,

"So what's the school called again Perce?" Pipes asked.

"Goode" I replied

"What's it like"

"Like Any other school, jocks, so-called nerds, popular girls, assholes in general," I said waving my hand. My gaze averted back to Clary, Leo, noticing where I was staring proceded to get up and walk over to her.

"Hellooooo cutie" I heard him say, I facepalmed. Everyone else were still talking and didn't notice Leo. I instantly saw her boyfriend glare at him, Clary arched an eyebrow. "Do you wanna go on a date sometime," he slid his hand through his hair. Clary's boyfriend started to stand but she instantly put her hand on his arm; instead, she stood up.

"Leave me alone and you may go on without a broken arm," she warned, Leo just grinned. Stupid move my friend.

"Awwww come on cutie I didn't even get your name," he continued,

"It's moving to a broken leg"

"Come on, just your name my friend keeps staring at you" Clary didn't even bother to look,

"Look, sod off, and tell your friend as well," Leo was about to speak but before he could her boyfriend stood up.

"Leave her alone, I'm less lenient than she is and I will break your neck" he threatened, Leo just started laughing. Annabeth and everyone else noticed what Leo was doing,

"Oh for the love of Zeus, Leo leave them alone!" Hazel shouted at him,

"But Percy was staring at her, I thought he might want a friend" he laughed,

"Come on fire boy, over here now," Piper told him, he complied immediately.

"PERSEUS CONTROL YOUR FRIEND, JACE WAS READY TO MURDER HIM, FRANKLY SO WAS I !" Clary yelled at me,

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL HIM, WE'VE ALL TRIED, IT'S NEVER WORKED!" I shouted back chuckling. I saw the black haired girl go very tense, she whispered something to all of them. The red necklace around her neck looked like it was pulsing. They all got up swiftly and ran off, I got up and went to follow them when Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Leave them, they're probably going home," she told me and forced me to sit back down. I nodded and for once ignored my gut feeling, though that mainly was hunger.

"So who's going up to order" I chirped.


End file.
